Law's Affair
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa is a very skilled and well-known divorce lawyer of Japan. Takumi Usui, a wealthy man from Britain, seeks her help to get a divorce with his wife, Kaon, for being an abusive mother toward his son, Ryuu. Misaki hated abusers and agreed to help Takumi. But what she didn't expect was for herself to become closer to Takumi and Ryuu in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one's rewrite! Hope you find that it's improved, and by the way to clear up any misunderstandings, I am NOT rewriting Secluded Lovers. Only Law's Affair and Secrets of a Slave.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-o-**

"Britain?!" the raven haired girl exclaimed, slamming down the off-orange clasp envelope. "There is no way in hell—"

"Miss Ayuzawa, you might want to hear something about this case," her assistant, Shin Sen interrupted her rant. Misaki huffed before crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in her chair.

"Alright. I'm all ears." she said, still slightly frustrated that he was being so insistent on her taking this case. There wasn't anything that special about it, was there?

"Well, see, first off the client is the CEO of Walker Corps, which you've probably heard of," he began. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Who hasn't? Oh, and also, I don't care how rich or powerful he is—"

"—and he's offering you $2500 just to look into his case. He'll be adding more to that if you accept."

Misaki felt her heart stop for a second. $2500 just to consider a case?! How insanely rich was this man?

"You're joking," Misaki gasped. Shin gave her a smug grin.

"Nope. I'm completely serious," he said, tossing a file folder onto her desk. "Here's the client's info. The case information should be inside the large envelope." he explained. Misaki glanced at the file folder skeptically but still reached over to pick it up.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, although her tone said otherwise. "You can leave now." she added, giving him a glance as she flipped through a few documents and papers.

"Ah, yes. Please do notify me of your decision by tomorrow."

"Mhmm."

-o-

"Hmm…let's see…" Misaki murmured, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Client info. Here we go." she said.

 **Name: Takumi Walker**

 **Age: 27**

 **Occupation: CEO of Walker Corporations**

 **Status: Married**

Misaki flipped the paper to the backside—only to be met with a blank white piece of paper. Misaki raised an eyebrow. _That's all the information? No picture or anything?_

With a sigh, she set the papers back into the folder and instead grabbed the envelope. She might as well read about the actual case, right?

 **Seeking: Divorce**

Misaki couldn't help but laugh as she read that on every paper. She _was_ a divorce lawyer after all. What else would they be coming to her for?

 **Details: Takumi Walker is seeking a divorce with his current wife, Kaon Walker—maiden name Umekoji. Kaon Walker is the granddaughter of Leon Umekoji—the owner of Umekoji Corporations.**

 _Okay…still not much detail,_ Misaki thought dryly, tapping her nails against the desk. Come on, there wasn't even a reason why he wanted a divorce. Misaki frowned, silently hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be a huge waste of time _and_ money.

Whipping out her black flip phone, Misaki dialed an all-too-familiar number.

Pressing the phone against her ear, Misaki only had to wait a few seconds she picked up the phone. This girl was her trusted friend and… _manager_? Helper? Second assistant? Well, she did help Misaki with small parts of cases and things like booking flights for her, so call her what you will.

"Hello, can I help you?" she inquired. Misaki grinned at the sound of her voice. They haven't talked in almost a week!

"Sakura, it's me, Misaki," she laughed at her friend's serious and professional tone. A shuffling sound could be heard on the other line quickly followed by her high-pitched voice.

"Omigosh, Misaki! It's been forever—"

"—a week," Misaki corrected. Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to Misaki to ruin the reunion.

"Same thing," she said childishly. Misaki sighed and shook her head, though the smile she wore lingered on her lips.

"Yes yes," Misaki agreed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" she requested.

"Anything," Sakura promised.

"Can you book me a flight for Britain by Sunday?"

-o-

 **Sunday**

"Misaki! You're growing up so fast!" Sakura whined, giving Misaki a huge hug. She rolled her eyes, though a laugh still managed to escape her lips.

"Alright, alright... Get off of me, I'm going to miss my flight," the raven haired female groaned. The pink haired one only proceeded to squeeze her tighter. Her eyes almost… _sparkled_ , as if she were about to ask Misaki for a big favor. "Yes?" Misaki prompted, knowing she wanted something. Sakura squealed in delight.

"Send me pictures of Britain, please! I've heard it's beautiful there," Sakura gushed, giving Misaki a toothy grin. She almost wanted to laugh at her friend's expression—she looked like an overly-excited child on Christmas.

"I will, don't worry," Misaki replied reassuringly. Sakura let out another ear-piercing squeal, causing Misaki to wince slightly.

"Yay, yay! Thank you!"

Suddenly, Sakura jerked up, her eyes glued to her watch.

"Crap! Your plane is leaving in half an hour!" Sakura shrieked.

"Yeah, that's what I said earlier but—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAND UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN MY CAR!" Sakura barked, obviously panicking. Misaki quickly stood up and ran outside of Sakura's house. _Man, talk about mood swings._

Climbing into the passenger seat of Sakura's car, Misaki pulled out a small mirror out of her purse and reapplied her nude lipstick. Sakura sat in the driver's seat, and quickly snapped her seatbelt together.

"Hold on tight, Misaki," she warned, shoving her key into a slot and turning it to the side. The car started up. Misaki gave her a look of confusion. You don't normally "hold on tight" in a car…

"What do you me—OH MY GOD!" she shrieked as the pink haired girl in the driver seat slammed her foot down on the right-hand pedal. Misaki's nude lipstick slipped from her grasp and fell onto her lap, successfully leaving a fresh stain on her jeans. Misaki inwardly groaned. "Sakura, I'm pretty sure this is against the law!" she yelled. "And it's even more messed up because _I'M A LAWYER_!"

"Relax, we're not even over the speed limit," Sakura laughed, expertly turning the steering wheel to avoid incoming cars. Misaki felt like she was going to pass out. She silently prayed to God that she'd survive this car ride.

-o-

"Bye-bye, Misaki!" Sakura said, waving at her best friend. Misaki wiped some invisible sweat off her forehead, feeling extremely lucky that she actually lived and made it to the airport.

"Bye, Sakura. I'll be back in a few months, don't worry," Misaki replied, giving her friend a wave back. Sakura looked teary-eyed, though it was hard to tell whether it was from the lighting or not. Misaki gave her a reassuring smile.

" _The flight to Great Britain will be departing in 10 minutes_ ," they both heard a voice over the loud speakers say. Misaki sighed, and proceeded to make her way to her flight. She spun around once more and stole a glance at Sakura who was now standing with her back towards Misaki. _Poor girl, probably trying not to cry._ Misaki thought, feeling a bit guilty. Sakura was a friendly and approachable girl, though, so she could _easily_ make friends. Misaki wasn't worried about her being lonely one bit.

-o-

"Hey," a stewardess greeted the raven haired lawyer. Misaki sat down in her seat and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely. The stewardess laughed—or, well, that's what she assumed the girl was from her uniform.

"I believe that's my line," she giggled. Misaki grinned at her response.

"Well, if you're asking," Misaki started, "then I don't require any assistance. But thank you," she added. The girl with auburn hair nodded.

"Alright then! Enjoy the flight and call me over if you need anything," the female gave her a thumbs up before approaching another passenger about three seats in front of Misaki.

Suddenly, Misaki could feel someone sit down beside her. Sensing the presence, she peeked out of the corner of her eye, though didn't turn her head as to be discreet about it. She silently observed him, noting that he looked familiar. Messy—almost spiky—blonde hair and emerald eyes. _Definitely familiar._

"If you're going to stare at me, don't be so obvious about it."

"Huh?" Misaki asked stupidly. Only then did she notice that she was staring him dead in the eye and not being discreet whatsoever. _Whoops._ she cursed herself inwardly. _He just looks so familiar, I can't place my finger on it…_

The man let out a long sigh. "Listen, I'm married," he said, holding up his left hand. _Speaking of fingers,_ she thought sarcastically. A blue diamond shimmered on his ring finger—a beautiful gem indeed—but then why didn't he look very happy when he said that?

"Uh, cool?" Misaki said, holding back an unladylike snort. Why the hell was he showing her his marriage ring? _I get that he's a rich bastard but he doesn't need to brag._ "It's very…blue," she said as she noticed he kept staring at her as if expecting a different answer. He looked mildly surprised by this, though it was only for a split second so she couldn't be sure.

"No shit," he scoffed. "Can you please stop staring at me?" the blonde added, nodding his head upward as if gesturing towards her eyes that were fixated directly into his. Misaki shook her head as if snapping herself out of a trance.

"Ah. Sorry. You just look familiar." she explained sheepishly, turning towards the window and feeling slightly embarrassed. She kind of wished he'd stop talking to her now.

"You as well." he agreed. "I normally wouldn't talk to strangers so easily." the man said. Misaki nodded slightly to acknowledge the fact that he'd just spoken.

Awkwardly, Misaki ended the conversation with a "Cool." Finding something—anything—to avert her attention away from the tension in the air and make it look like she had something to do, Misaki opened her slim laptop and opened her documents. She found her client's case and decided to read over it again. Again, she hoped this wasn't going to be a huge waste of her time, and with a frustrated sigh she closed her laptop with a satisfying, though quiet slam.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, please wake up," I hear someone say as they tap my shoulder. I open my eyes to see the same stewardess from earlier in front of me. My eyes scan the rest of the plane only to see that nobody was there. I quickly close my laptop and pick it up as I stand.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper," I laugh sheepishly. She waves her hand in dismissal.

"It's perfectly fine. I'm the same way," she giggles. I smile. She actually seemed really nice. I grabbed my luggage out of a compartment and got off the plane, and she did so as well.

"You're coming off?" I ask.

"Of course. Do you think I live on the plane?" she jokes. I laugh.

"Nope, but I didn't think you lived in Britain. You're fluent in Japanese," I reply.

"I'm half British and half Japanese, but I grew up in Japan. Just visiting family here," she explains. "Anyway, I have the rest of the week off. We should spend some time together, don't you think?" she suggests.

"For sure!" I agree. "Ah, what's your name? I'm Misaki," I introduce.

"Erika," she says with a smile. "Where are you staying?" she asks.

"I think its called 'Home Suite Home' or something like that," I reply. She claps her hands excitedly.

"I'm staying there too!" she exclaims as we both wear identical smiles on our faces. The street light turns green and we cross together.

"Ah, that's a relief. I was afraid I wouldn't make any friends in Britain," I laugh.

"You seem really friendly, I don't see why you would have any trouble making friends," she assures me. "Oh, this might be a bit personal for a first meeting, but why are you here?" she asks. "In Britain, I mean," she quickly adds. We approach the large and fancy hotel's entrance, and I open the door for the two of us.

"I'm a divorce lawyer- I have a client here," I reply. She nods in understanding.

"Wow, he must've paid a lot for you to come all the way out here from Japan," she remarks. I roll my eyes.

"Tell me about it," I laugh. "$2500 just for me to consider his case," I say. Her eyes widen.

"Damn. Must be a pretty rough marriage," she frowns sympathetically. I shrug.

"There was almost no information on the case, so I'm not quite sure the reasoning," I comment, standing in front of the main desk in the lobby.

"How can I help you?" the tall lady asks me in English.

"I'm in Room 1037, may I have the key?" I reply right back in flawless English.

"Name please?" she requests.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," I reply. She types something into her computer, before grabbing a key from a drawer and handing it to me. I already paid for the room back in Japan, so I was good to go.

I stood to the side and waited a few minutes for Erika to receive her key, then we both make our way into a conveniently already open elevator. I press the '10' button, and then turn to Erika.

"What floor?" I ask. She peers over at the buttons and giggles.

"No need- it appears we're on the same floor," she replies with a grin.

"Wow, really? What a coincidence," I muse. She nods in agreement.

A loud 'ding' sound cut out conversation short, followed by the elevator doors opening. Erika and I both walked out and made a right. I found my unit- 1037, and Erika also found hers, which was right beside mine (1036).

"Ooh, we're neighbors!" she laughs, unlocking her door and giving the knob a twist.

"It would appear so," I respond with a smile, also opening my hotel door. Could I really call it a hotel if I rented it out for a few months? More like temporary apartment, I suppose.

I set my luggage down in front of my door, when I hear my ringtone go off. I reach into my purse and grab it, immediately swiping the green button to the right when I see that the caller is Sakura.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah! Just thought you should know something," she says. I sigh, hoping it wasn't bad.

"Just tell me," I tell her.

"Your client decided to meet you in two weeks instead- something came up," she explains. I frown.

"What the hell? Is he taking advantage of me or something?! DOES HE THINK I'LL DO WHATEVER HE WANTS BECAUSE HE HAS MONEY?!" I yell, getting more furious by the second. Erika even pops her head out of her door to see what was going on.

"That's not it Misaki, he had something important-"

"Whatever, bye," I huff, ending the call quickly. "All guys are the same, aren't they..." I mutter to myself angrily. I suddenly hear footsteps approaching me from behind.

"Misaki, are you okay?" she asks. I sigh and try to give her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah- just frustrated," I reply, kneeling to unzip one of my luggage bags.

"Guy problems?" she guesses. I shrug.

"Not quite- well, it's problems with a person of the male species, but..." I sigh.

"Male species?" she giggles. "I thought we were all humans here?"

"Yes, but males and females are so different," I respond, pulling out a few articles of clothing and folding them neatly. She laughs a bit at that. "Normally I wouldn't even work with men, but he offered such a high price..."

"Ah, so it's your client? The one that paid $2500?" she inquires.

"Yep," I reply with a nod. She leans against the frame of my door.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do you have against men?" she asks. I could tell she was genuinely curious, but I didn't know if I could trust someone I met just this very day...

"Sorry... I'd rather not say," I reply. "We haven't known each other long enough,"

"Oh, it's fine. You're right," she says. "Ah, I should start unpacking my own bags," she realizes, eyeing my luggage. "Bye Misaki,"

"Bye Erika."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Oh my god... Who is making those noises?! It's been going on for hours...

A few loud coughing sounds come from the wall beside mine. Geez, it sounded like they were going to cough their lungs up any second now... Maybe I should go help? No, that's a stupid idea. I'll let them deal with their own problems...

"A...Ah-ACHOO!"

My eye twitches. Dear Lord, how can I sleep when it sounds like someone is on the verge of dying next door?!

I stomp out of my room and throw my front door open. I wince at the sound of the doorknob slamming into the wall. I hope I didn't damage anything...

I walk over to the other door beside mine- 1038. I lift my fist up and give the door a few hard knocks.

"Excuse me, please open up," I announce, not really caring if I woke everyone up with my loud voice. I'm a very cranky person if I'm tired, so you really don't want to mess with me at a time like this.

After about thirty seconds of waiting, the door in front of me opens, revealing a man with very messy blonde hair and emerald eyes. Looks familiar... But where have I seen him?

"What?" he demands hoarsely, his eyes cold and sharp.

"Don't 'what' me! TAKE SOME MEDICINE IF YOU'RE SICK! LET ME SLEEP!" I snap, glaring at him. He gives me a glare of his own, which almost sends shivers down my spine. Almost.

"That's all? Tch," he scoffs. I swear I could feel my face heat up from anger, and I could practically feel smoke coming out of my ears. Suddenly, it hits me. He was that weird, arrogant guy on the plane that sat next to me!

"You!" I shout, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You," I repeat once more, my glare hardening. He grabs my finger and pushes it back towards me.

"If you don't need anything, leave," he says calmly, closing the door in my face. Seriously- the nerve of this guy! He's horrible!

"YOU'RE THAT PERVERT FROM THE PLANE!" I yell on the top of my lungs. That causes him to reopen the door and give me a cold look.

"Pervert?" he asks.

"Yes, a pervert," I repeat.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you I was married?" he inquires, flashing his ring at me just as he did on the plane.

"Of course you did! I don't see why that has to do with anything!"

"I wouldn't shamelessly flirt with woman when I'm married!" he defends.

"Who said anything about flirting?!"

"You!"

"I did not!"

"Shut up and leave,"

"How does your wife put up with you?!" I shoot back. Only then did I realize how extremely horrible that sounded. "I-I mean-"

"Forget it. Go-" he was about to say, that is, until he collapsed onto the floor. My eyes widen. Speaking of his wife, where the hell was she to take care of her husband?!

Deciding it was only right to make up for what I said, I step inside of his home and lock the door behind me. Rolling up my sleeves, I sigh and kneel beside his unconscious body.

"Seriously... How troublesome..." I mutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I messed up on the currencies a bit in this chapter, and I also have been pretending dollars were used in Japan, so don't mind that weirdness :P**

 **This one's a shorter chapter, sorry about that, but still please enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad...?"

I look up to see a kid with blonde hair and yellow eyes. He looked no older than five or so.

"Your dad is sick," I tell him with a sigh. The kid glares at me. Damn, what's with this unfriendly family?!

I walk to the kitchen and search for some medication to give the kid's dad.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Your neighbor," I reply, returning to the collapsed man on the floor.

"Tch. You're weird," he says impassively, walking over to me and kneeling beside me.

"Who are you calling weird...?" I scoff. What the hell am I doing? I really shouldn't be arguing with kids..

"Ryuu..." the guy on the floor murmurs, catching both of our attentions.

"Ah! You're up, I can leave now," I say, relieved.

"Leave? You're just going to leave my dad like this?" the child inquires. I turn to face him. I kinda felt bad now, so I walked back over to the two. It seems the man didn't wake up, he was sleep talking.

"Alright alright, sorry," I say to the child- who I presume is named Ryuu. "But you really owe me for this..." I mutter. It's freaking 2 in the morning, and I'm pretty damn tired and annoyed.

"Thanks," Ryuu says plainly, and I could detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he said so. I sigh.

"Where's your mom?" I ask, lying a cloth on the unconscious man's forehead. I could see him visibly tense up from the corner of my eye.

"You don't need to know," he mutters. "Wake Dad up and give me him some medicine. You can leave after that," he tells me, standing up and walking to another room. That kid was pretty mature for his age...

"Wake up, wake up," I say, gripping the blonde's shoulder and giving it a gentle shake.

"What..." he groans, shifting his position a bit.

"You need to take this medicine so I can leave," I sigh, shaking a bottle of pills in order for it to make a loud rattling sound. He opens his mouth slightly and points to it. I sigh and drop two pills into his mouth.

"Water..." he mumbles.

"What, am I your maid?" I scoff. "Fine, here," I say, grabbing the bottle of water I retrieved from the fridge earlier and handing it to him. He shakes his head and points to his open mouth once again.

"Pour," he says. Was he really so weak that he couldn't even sit up? I unscrew the cap off the bottle and pour some into his mouth...

...Except I accidentally dumped the entire bottle of freezing cold water onto his face. Whoops.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaims, spitting the pills out of his mouth and across the room. He sits up immediately and giving me an angry glare.

"I'm sorr- WAIT, IF YOU COULD SIT UP WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FEED YOU?!" I scream. A sudden knock on the door shuts me up.

"Quiet down! How annoying," I hear someone scold from the other side of the door. They had a strong accent which made it hard for me to understand what they said, but I managed.

"S-Sorry!" I call back, blushing a bit. Why did I even get myself involved with this guy?!

"Just eat the damn pills and leave me alone," I say in a hushed but strict voice. "Bye, get well soon," I manage to spit out.

"Yeah yeah, get out," he dismisses, waving his hand to shoo me away. In an instant, I disappear out of his home, and back into mine. I flop on my bed, and right when my head hits the pillow, I immediately pass out.

* * *

"Hello, what would you like to order?" a waitress with short brown hair and pinkish eyes asks me.

"Just a coffee," I request.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," she says, walking back to the small counter she emerged from. There weren't many people here at all, so it shouldn't take that long.

I pulled out my laptop and reviewed the case I was supposed to work on.

"Why did he extend the waiting time...?" I wonder aloud. Did something urgent actually happen or was he playing me for a fool? Maybe it was a test of some sort?

"Here's your coffee," the same waitress says, setting down the cup filled with the heavenly dark colored drink.

"Oh, thanks. How much will that be?" I ask.

"€2.99," she replies. I pull out my wallet and hand her a $5 bill. She looks at me in confusion.

"Uh, I'm afraid this is the wrong currency," she laughs awkwardly. Only then does it hit me that I'm in Britain now- and Britain has a completely different currency.

"I don't have any euros..." I smile sheepishly.

"Well... this is a problem," she says. We both stay silent for a while (which was very very awkward and a bit embarrassing on my end) and just stare at each other.

"Err- Did any other customer order a coffee? You should give it to them instead," I suggest.

"That won't be necessary," a voice says. It wasn't the waitress or I, so who was it?

A man steps into my view, and I instantly recognize him. It was that guy! The one with blonde hair! The one from the plane and the one that freaking kept me up until almost 3am! WHY IS HE HERE?!

"Here you go," he says, handing some money over to the waitress. I swore I could see hearts in her eyes for a split second.

"Ah- yes, thank you," she says, taking the cash and walking back to the cash register. The blonde haired man walks over to me and sits in the seat across from me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You don't even have money that's usable here?" he chuckles.

"Why do you care? Why did you even help me?" I ask. "If I remember right, last night you practically hated my guts," I remark. He raises an eyebrow.

"You're right, I don't particularly like you," he says. "But think of it as me repaying you for helping me last night," he explains.

"Help you? I gave you medicine then left," I snort. "But thanks," I add, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Enjoy the coffee," he says, walking out of the café.

What a strange man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm…" the raven haired lawyer hummed, taking a sip of her warm coffee. After that embarrassing currency incident, she decided to leave the café and instead just head to a park or something. She couldn't help but feel as if everyone in that café was judging her.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

Misaki felt herself being shoved to the side as she saw a flash of blonde in the corner of her eye. Luckily, she didn't fall down, and even more luckily she didn't spill the coffee that she'd been through such an experience with.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge that man…he did seem kinda nice._

"NO! IT'S GONE!" someone shrieked, causing Misaki to turn her head towards the source of the noise. To her surprise, it was the same person who shoved her to the side earlier.

Cautiously, Misaki approached the young…girl? Boy? She really couldn't tell…

"Err—excuse me?" Misaki asked. The blonde shot a glance at her.

"You talking to me?" they asked, pointing at themselves as if it were the most unusual thing that another human being was _actually_ interacting with them.

"Uh, yeah," she replied. The unknown gendered person turned to Misaki with mild interest. "Is something wrong? Did someone steal your belongings? I can go chase them down and beat the living daylights out of the—"

" _Excuse me?!_ " the person screamed, obviously outraged at something she just said. But what did she say wrong?

"Yes?" Misaki asked. The unknown gendered person was soon revealed as she watched the "girl" attempt to brush her hair behind her shoulder in frustration, only to get her finger caught in a blonde curl and pull the entire wig off her head.

 _Plop._

Misaki and the younger looking—now revealed—boy, both stared at the wig blankly for a few moments. It was a very awkward kind of silence—I mean, c'mon, why wouldn't it be awkward in a situation like this?

The boy's face remained impassive as he silently bent down and picked up the wig which now had little scraps of leaves, tiny rocks, dirt and dust littered over the fake blonde locks.

Slowly, the boy placed the wig back over his dark purple hair and shifted it around a bit. He cleared his throat twice, as if that would immediately wash away the scene that Misaki had just witnessed.

"A-Anyway, as I was saying," he started, his earlier attitude returning. "You're a girl! Why are you offering to fight people for me and this and that?!" he demanded. Misaki coughed.

"Well, I was going to try and help a young"—another cough—" _girl_ in need," she admitted quietly. Of course the "blonde" still heard. His face lit up bright red.

"T-Tch! The beautiful Aoi-chan doesn't need your silly help!" he announced in an arrogant way, though she was sure it was only to cover up his embarrassment.

"Gee, sorry. I was only trying to look out for your best interest." Misaki remarked sarcastically. Aoi huffed.

"Whatever. All that aside, what are you wearing?!" he exclaimed, pointing at her clothes. Misaki glanced down at her attitude and found nothing wrong with it. I mean, sure, a T-shirt and jeans weren't the most attractive or fashionable clothing choices, but they were comfortable and appropriate nonetheless. After all, she only had to dress formally when going to office or meeting with a client.

 _Speaking of clients, I should've been meeting with one today if it weren't for his idiotic two-week-delay decision. Ugh._

"That's it," Aoi said sharply. Misaki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We're going shopping," he declared. "No questions asked." he added as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh, Aoi!" they both heard a voice call. Aoi's face paled.

"Crap! It's Aunt!" he exclaimed, looking about ready to yank his hair out of his scalp, although he obviously couldn't with a wig on. Instead, he settled for quickly slipping off his heels and making a run for it.

"AOI YOU BETTER NOT BE CAUSING THIS WOMAN ANY TROUBLE—AND HEY, GET YOUR CROSSDRESSING BUTT OVER HERE!"

-o-

"I do apologize for my nephew's behavior…" the lady apologized. She glared at the purple haired boy beside her. "Aoi! I really oughta teach you a lesson this time!" she scolded. He simply scoffed.

"Don't act like you're one bit more mature than me," he said. "I know that you skipped work yesterday." he added with a smirk. She frowned at his comment.

"Aoi, you know I had a good reason for that."

"And what would that be?" he retorted.

"I had to help Erika get settled in! She flew all the way from Japan to get here," the lady scolded. She soon focused her attention on me. "Ah, speaking of Japan, aren't you from there as well?" she inquired.

"Yes ma'am," she confirmed with a nod. _Did she say Erika?_ Misaki wondered. She let out a high pitched squeal, causing Misaki to flinch ever so slightly.

"AOI! SHE CALLED ME MA'AM! HOW CUTE!" she shrieked, her face brightening up immediately. Misaki laughed nervously as she leaned over towards her and gripped her hands. "Just call me Satsuki!" she requested.

"Ah, okay ma—I mean, Satsuki," she said. The lady named Satsuki nodded eagerly. "Um, is it okay if I ask a question?"

"Of course! Ask away."

"See, you mentioned a girl named Erika earlier, did you not?" Misaki inquired. Satsuki clapped her hands together.

"I did! Why?" she responded.

"Does she have kinda reddish hair that she keeps in a ponytail along with reddish eyes?" Misaki asked. It'd be so crazy if they knew the same Erika!

"Indeed she does!" Satsuki laughed. "You familiar with her?" she inquired. Misaki's eyes were wide in surprise. She wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah. Neighbor," Misaki replied simply. Satsuki snapped her fingers as if she'd just realized or remembered something.

"Oh! Then are you familiar with Ryuu?" she asked. Misaki felt like time froze for a few moments as she recalled the moment the blonde haired guy said a name…she was pretty sure he said Ryuu? _But why?_

Then it clicked together. Ryuu was his son.

"The child with blonde hair and yellow eyes?"

"Yes, him!" Satsuki exclaimed, obviously happy that they had sort of connection.

"I'm not particularly… _familiar_ with him, though I have met him once." Misaki replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure where Satsuki was going with this.

"That's so cool! I'm a babysitter—well, sort of. I guess I'm more of a second caretaker for Ryuu or something?"

 _Great. More people to link me with that pervert. But the real question is, what happened to that kid's mom…?_

 **-o-**

 **I haven't updated this story in forever wow! Kudos to everyone who's still reading it XD**

 **I'm thinking about rewriting the first 3 chapters of this fic (since my writing has changed since the freaking summer for some reason), so just heads up about that. Actually, I was gonna rewrite the first like 18 chapters of Secluded Lovers too, but I'm gonna leave that be.**

 **For anyone who might be curious, I'm also gonna rewrite Secrets of a Slave since that was my first shot at a lengthier fic and needless to say I have so many plot holes and it just doesn't develop well at all rip so for the next couple weeks or so I'll be updating lots of rewrites~**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't wanna give away too much stuff in this chapter and I didn't wanna randomly skip to another say or something so gah I just ended it here XD Also, thanks for all the kind reviews on this story, I honestly did not expect it to get this many reviews :)**

 **This is like the longest A/N I've ever written I dont know whether I should be proud or disappointed XD Anyways, adios for now!**


End file.
